Diary of a Wimpy Kid & The Magic School Bus Crossover
by YellowShep
Summary: The time period is during the movie "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules" because that was the best Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie by far.
1. Chapter 1

Ralphie: Ms. Frizzle, are you sure that THIS guy needs to come along with us?

Ms. Frizzle: He may not look like much, but he's definitely a crucial part of the mission!

Keesha: So if we don't get this guy on the bus, the world's gonna end?

Tim: Yep. Man, this looks like a pretty nice town. It's a shame it has to go down like this.

Ms. Frizzle: Alright, class! We're going to go out of our invisibility mode, so buckle up!

Greg: So you see, Rowley, I'm just trying to help you when I say that ball pits are for little kids.

Rowley: But... didn't that one grown-up come into the ball pit?

Greg: That was when that one kid was stuck in there.

Rowley: Oh yeah...

Ms. Frizzle: Alright, Wanda! You know what to do!

Wanda: Hey, can you come here for a second?

Rowley: Wait, Greg! We don't even know these people... why should we trust them?

Greg: Maybe we could ask them for a ride home. It's better than riding home in Rodrick's trunk.

Rowley: Yeah, maybe you're right.

Wanda: Look, this town is in really big trouble. You need to come with us if you want to save... uh... what was her name again?

Tim: *whispers* Holly Hills!

Wanda: If you want to save Holly Hills!

Greg: *looks at Rowley and back at the bus* Uh... no thanks, we're good. Come on, Rowley, let's go.

Ralphie: Plainview is going to be nuked any minute now!

Greg: What?

Carlos: You heard him, Plainview is going to be blown to smithereens!

Greg: Prove it.

Ralphie: See that plane over there?

Greg: Alright, I'm convinced. Come on, Rowley, you want to be nuked?

Rowley: No... but what about our parents?

Greg: It's too late to save them if the plane is right there. Plus, they would've WANTED us to escape the plane.

Rowley: Well, I don't know about THAT...

*Greg and Rowley are now on the bus*

Greg: So, how are we going to escape the nuke if the plane is right there?

Carlos: You want the short version or the long version?

Liz: *desperately trying to point to the plane*

Ms. Frizzle: What is it, Liz?

Liz: *wide-eyed, jumping up and down, and trying to point to the plane*

Tim: It's the bomb! It's falling out of the plane!

Rodrick: WHAT BOMB?!

Arnold: I knew I should've stayed home tod-

Rodrick: CAN IT, FREGLEY! WHERE is the bomb?! Who are you guys? What are you doing here, Greg, when you could be coming home with me? Greg, I want those Mom Bucks!

Greg: Rodrick, do you even know how powerful one of these bombs are?

Rodrick: Well, it's pretty small, so probably not very, right?

Greg: NO, RODRICK! Everything is going to blow up!

Dorothy Ann: According to my research, the blast radius is going to annihilate this entire city and possibly the entire county!

Ms. Frizzle: But it won't blow us up if we leave the blast radius first!

Greg: How in the world are we going to get out of here in time?! The city is like, a million miles wide!

Carlos: You might want to buckle up.

Ms. Frizzle: Alright class, buckle up!

*Everyone is now putting their seat belts on*

Phoebe: At my old school, we never tried to escape an atomic bomb before it exploded.

Greg: You must be joking. We can't get out of here in time. There's no way.

Ralphie: Wanna bet?

Ms. Frizzle: Superspeed initiated!

Greg: Superspeed? What kind of bus is thi- WHOA!

Dorothy Ann: Elevation is 50 meters... 75 meters...

Rodrick: How is this school bus flying?! Greg, explain yourself right now!

Greg: Rodrick, I have no idea what's happening or who these people are!

Rodrick: Then why did you get on the bus?!

Dorothy Ann: 250 meters...

Ralphie: We're not gonna make it! The bomb is like, halfway down!

Dorothy Ann: At the rate we're driving at, we won't be able to escape the explosion! We're only 1 mile away!

Carlos: Well guys, this is the end!

Ms. Frizzle: Not if we teleport away from the explosion!

Wanda: Ms. Frizzle, the teleportation device installed in the bus is exhausted, remember?

Tim: What other choice do we have?!

Ms. Frizzle: Okay kids, teleporting in 10 seconds!

Carlos: 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...

Tim: 4…

Dorothy Ann: 3...

Ralphie: TWO!

Rowley: ZOO WEE MA-

Ms. Frizzle: ONE! *presses the teleport button*

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Tim: Are we dead?

Dorothy Ann: According to my calculations, we teleported somewhere above... um... Tanzania.

Carlos: Oh great, now we need to consult with the local chimpanzees to figure out how to get back.

Phoebe: Carlos, there are people in Tanzania, you know.

Carlos: That's just what Tanzania wants you to think!

Rodrick: Greg, this is all your fault. You could've came home with me and I could've added a twenty to my ever-growing Mom Bucks collection, but you chose to get on the Mystery Machine with Scooby and the gang.

Greg: Rodrick, are you kidding? You would've been destroyed along with your stupid Mom Bucks collection if we stayed!

Rodrick: Yeah, well maybe if y... wait... GREG! MY MOM BUCKS COLLECTION! It was nuked! I'm ruined!

Greg: Wait, YOU'RE ruined? What about all those other people that were blown up in the explosion?

Rodrick: Uh...

Greg: Rodrick, our entire town was blown up and all you care about is your lame Mom Bucks collection? What about your band? What about Heather?! WHAT ABOUT ALL OF THOSE TOOLS YOU HANG OUT WITH AT SCHOOL?! Guess they're just priority number two, huh?

Rowley: Greg, maybe it's best if we didn't... um...

Greg: Rodrick, where are you going?

Rodrick: Away from you dorks. Greg, you're not talking for the rest of this stupid trip to... where the hell are we?

Phoebe: Tanzania?

Rodrick: Tarzany... um...

Greg: Heh.

Rodrick: QUIET, GREG!

The bus quiets down for a few minutes.

Phoebe: Well, Ms. Frizzle, now that Greg's town is blown up, the mission's compromised. All of Greg's friends are dead apart from Rowley.

Greg: Wait. What mission?

Ralphie: Should we tell him?

Ms. Frizzle: As I always say, better late than never!

Phoebe: Well, Greg, the plan was to pick you up and travel back in time to stop the plane from dropping the bomb, but we can't now.

Greg: Why not?

Phoebe: Um... well, if we stopped the plane in an alternate timeline, that would make us never see the plane in the first place, which would, in effect, severely alter our timeline...

Carlos: Blah blah blah, paradox, space-time continuum broken, you know, the works.

Greg: So, since we already saw the plane, we can't go back in time to stop it?

Phoebe: Yes.

Greg: So, what you're really saying is that it's your pet lizard's fault for pointing out the plane in the first place?

Phoebe: Um...

Everyone looks at Liz.

Liz: *Shrugs*

Ralphie: Oh man, we really screwed up this time.

Tim: Wait. We can still go back in time to make a plan before the plane drops more bombs, can't we?

Wanda: Seems like our best shot. Alright, gang, pick a random date.

Carlos: 1492! I wanna see Columbus!

The Bus: Time traveling to... 1492. Please fasten your seatbelts. Time travel will commence in 15 seconds.

Tim: Um, Carlos, Columbus was in Spain in 1492.

Carlos: So?

Tim: This is Tanzania. That'll make us teleport to TANZANIA in 1492.

Carlos: Holy cow, you're right. Um, WAIT, BUS! I WA-

End of Chapter 2


End file.
